Ninguno de los dos debería callar
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: "Yamamoto ya no está dispuesto a seguir guardando el secreto de la guardiana de la tormenta...al menos no gratuitamente...¿que pasara entre ellos una vez no haya secretos?" YamamotoxFem!Gokudera


**Ohio/Konichiwa minna-san**

**Aquí les traigo otro one-shot genderbend**, fem!Gokudera está de regreso otra vez, pero ahora con Yamamoto, yei, quería escribir de estos dos desde hace un tiempo.

No tenía planeado subir esto, pero la inspiración me pego muy fuerte, así que espero que les guste.

"**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes sin fines de lucro"**

Eso sería todo **¡A leer!**

* * *

"**Ninguno de los dos debería callar"**

Yamamoto recordaba muy bien el día en que descubrió el secreto de Gokudera.

Había entrado de repente y por accidente la había visto parcialmente desnuda, imposible ocultar sus curvas, sus caderas, sus pechos...

Al principio se consterno bastante, pero en retrospectiva le parecía bastante razonable, en especial por su carácter.

Las semanas que paso en el hospital, tras que la peli plata se diera cuenta de su presencia mientras se desvestía y por lo tanto le atacara con su arsenal de bombas completo, le dieron tiempo para pensar y digerir completamente el hecho de que Gokudera siempre fue una mujer, y una muy linda por cierto.

Ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado por muchas cosas que hizo o que le dijo creyendo que era un chico.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama al oír como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

La peli plata que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos entro en su habitación, llevaba la ropa suelta y la camisa del uniforme abierta lo suficiente para dejar ver su escote cubierto por las vendas que normalmente estaban ajustadas para ocultar sus pechos, pero ahora no lo estaban, permitiendo que el par de bultos se hiciera notar sobre la camisa.

En sus pies calzaba unas curiosas pantuflas rosadas, que desde hacía un tiempo habían sido destinadas para ella en la casa de los Yamamoto.

Ninguno sabia en que momento ella había comenzado a tener tanta confianza en el para llegar al punto de pasearse por su casa sin la gruesa ropa de costumbre que ocultaba su género y al beisbolista le encantaba eso.

La chica lanzo la camisa que llevaba en los brazos y esta callo sobre una silla.

—Gracias por prestármela—rompió el silencio la chica con su típico tono huraño, pero esta vez sin tener que engruesar la voz como normalmente lo hacía.

—No hay de que—contesto sonriente, de hecho, a él le gustaba el olor que ella dejaba en su ropa cuando se la prestaba—Pero aún sigo pensando que te que quedaría mejor la ropa de Tsuna...

De vez en cuando, la italiana le pedía prestada algo de ropa, normalmente deportiva, y el recordaba que ella vivía sola, probablemente preferiría gastar su dinero en otras cosas-como comida o cigarrillos-que en algo de vestir que solo usaría algunas veces.

—Ya te lo dije friki del béisbol, no molestare al Juudaime con cosas así, además tu ropa me queda más suelta—respondió algo molesta, ambos sabían a que se refería.

—Ma ma, lo entiendo—trato de calmarla haciendo también ademanes con las manos—Aunque, no ha has dicho porque lo haces—le dijo señalando hacia su pecho, hasta donde podía entender, a parte de él solo el bebé y Tsuna lo sabían.

—No lo entenderías

—Lo intentare—contesto con una brillante sonrisa.

Ella bufo algo irritada mientras un ligero tono rosado cubría sus mejillas.

—Bien, pero no lo volveré a repetir ¿me oíste?—recibió un enérgico asentimiento como respuesta.

Dio un largo suspiro y siguió.

—Sabes que soy una hija ilegítima de mi padre ¿verdad?, pues la única forma en que me aceptaran era haciéndoles creer que yo era un chico y que yo heredaría la familia ya que aneki, la hija legitima, es una mujer también.

—Creo que lo comprendo—soltó casi en un susurro.

—Valla milagro

—Pero lo que no entiendo…—hablo para luego ponerse de pie y quedar frente a ella— ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?, ahora perteneces a Vongola, ¿no?, estas aquí con nosotros, con Tsuna, conmigo…—le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder hasta que toco la pared con la espalda.

—Creo que comenzar a cobrarte por guardar tu secreto—el rostro del más alto se puso serio como pocas veces y Gokudera trago fuerte.

— ¿D-de que mierda hablas? A-aléjate—trato de empujarlo, pero él la aprisiono contra la pared y en un rápido movimiento atrapo los finos labios rosados entre los suyos.

Comenzó un beso intenso, saciaría su sed de ella, pues dudaba poder volver a hacerlo, pero lo apostaría todo, aunque eso significara que sus momentos juntos terminaran y ella no le volviera dirigir la palabra, hasta estaba preparado para volver al hospital por recibir otra paliza.

Yamamoto movía sus labios casi con desesperación, en una danza llena de deseo, que la chica no pudo evitar tratar de seguir, dejo de lado todo su autocontrol y se olvidó del mundo en el momento en que con todas sus fuerzas trato de seguirle el paso al moreno.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, siguieron en esa danza tan…mágica, se tomaban pequeños momentos para respirar y rápidamente seguían con su tarea, moviendo sus labios al compás de una melodía inexistente.

Las manos de Gokudera viajaron hasta el pecho del chico y apretaron con fuerza su camisa mientras que los brazos de Yamamoto se deslizaron a una posición más cómoda sobre la cabeza de ella.

Nada de lenguas o caricias, ninguno de ellos pensaba en nada más que en el sabor del otro, o al menos hasta que la conciencia de ella despertó, trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Por qué?—su voz salió con dificultad, casi en un susurro al separarse de él después de unos segundos desde que había interrumpido el contacto, sus manos seguían aferradas a su camisa, temblando ligeramente.

—Si quieres saber por qué lo hice, eso es porque te amo, si quieres saber por qué te amo, ni yo mismo lo sé, paso hace tanto que ya no lo recuerdo—contesto sin la más mínima señal de duda.

La italiana agacho la cabeza completamente avergonzada, ahora todo su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

El moreno se atrevió a tomar un mechón de su hermoso cabello color plata he inhalo su exquisito aroma.

—Está bien si quieres seguir escondiéndote, yo te apoyare, pero permíteme quedarme a tu lado—le dijo, o mejor dicho le rogo.

Ella se sobresaltó y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de él, ambos seguían sin moverse de donde estaban.

—Es-estúpido Yamamoto—rompió el largo silencio, hablando casi con reproche.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo besarte otra vez?—pregunto esperanzado con su típica sonrisa, no, no era la de siempre, estaba más brillante que nunca.

—Aunque me niegue lo harás de todas maneras—contesto desviando la mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rosado.

El espadachín sonrió divertido, eso era lo más cercano de un "si" que la chica podía darle.

La peli plata lo riño un poco por reírse de ella, pero no duro mucho ya que sus labios fueron atrapados de nuevo por los del moreno.

Tal vez Tsuna había sido la primera persona en tratarla bien, pero, Yamamoto fue el primero en tratarla con delicadeza y dulzura, siempre tan atento con ella aun cuando no sabía que era una chica, si, él fue el primero en hacerla sentir así.

Si, lo había decidido, en el momento en el que sus labios volvían a unirse con los de él después de tomar un poco de aire…

Al día siguiente, Gokudera se presentó a clases con el uniforme femenino, causo una gran conmoción, y más cuando cierto beisbolista le planto un beso en medio de la clase.

* * *

**Aquí termina el one-shot, ¿alguien se dio cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo un beso?, perdón si quedo extraño, es la primera vez que escribo uno**

**Imouto:**¿No debería darte vergüenza?, Llevas 10 meses escribiendo fanfiction y nunca habías escrito un beso.

**Myruru:** ¡Cállate!, al menos estoy muy feliz, es la primera vez que mi Imouto-chan me acepta las escenas románticas a la primera, normalmente me lleva unos tres intentos.

**Imouto:** Eso también es para dar vergüenza.

**Myruru:**¡Bueno ya déjame!,** ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿me merezco un review?, ¿un pastel?**, ¿de qué quieren que sea el próximo one-shot genderbend? Aún sigo pensando en el ByakuranxFem!Irie.

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
